


Fate- Spring Semester

by analee



Series: Fate Saga: Alfea Years [1]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Magic, Cults, F/F, F/M, Gen, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Secrets, Sex, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analee/pseuds/analee
Summary: After a month break the students of Alfea return to school to find the fight is no where near over.
Relationships: Aisha | Layla/Nabu (Winx Club), Beatrix/Dane/Riven (Winx Club), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Brandon/Stella (Winx Club), Farah Dowling/Saul Silva, Flora/Helia (Winx Club), Musa/Riven (Winx Club), Musa/Sam
Series: Fate Saga: Alfea Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133675
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	Fate- Spring Semester

Some say the second semester of a school year is the hardest. The longest. The worst. Bloom would say that’s an understatement. Her emotions run wild as she passes through the barrier of realms and stares at the gates to Alfea. A few short months ago she was, well she was still anxious about passing through these gates. However, a few months ago those nerves were fueled by excitement and wonder. These nerves are full of fear and uncertainty. 

In the month the students of Alfea received off to recover from the Burned One's attack no one has heard from Farah. Bloom has made almost no progress finding the source of her power and no longer trusts the one person she thought held the answers. She can’t shake the horrible feeling she gets from the uncertainty of Beatrix’s upcoming, Sky’s father’s abandonment, and Rosalind is a mystery of her own. 

Terra assures her that she’s overreacting. Professor Harvey promises Rosalind isn’t evil and that Farah is on a much-deserved vacation. Bloom however isn’t buying it, but she’s drowning in enough secrets. 

With a heavy sigh, she walks through the glass gates of her school. She laughs unhumorously at the wing-shaped gates, she’s yet to understand her newfound ability to transform. Was it ever a lost ability or was it another secret? Another way to hide the true power Magix holds. 

She avoids looking up as she walks across the courtyard to her suit, not in the mood to answer questions from curious students about what happened a month prior. 

She’s slightly relieved as she opens the Winx Suit doors and the energy is instantly calmer. God, she’s missed her friends. Inter-realm communication isn’t exactly the easiest thing in the world. Not impossible, but hey, everyone needed some alone time this last month. 

“Bloom! How was your vacation?” Aisha asks as Bloom closes the suite doors. 

“Restful. I think I slept ninety percent of it,” Bloom says with a laugh. She starts to head towards her room from last year when she hears Stella tell her to hold up. 

“You’re with me this semester,” Stella says in a tone Bloom can’t identify. 

“What? Why?” 

As she asks this the room that originally belonged to Terra and Musa opens. A tall Latino girl with long brown hair comes out following Terra. She holds a bright smile and her emerald eyes light up at the sight of Bloom. 

“Flora! What are you doing here?” Bloom asks as she runs over to hug her tanned skin friend.

“I’m back on campus this semester, Terra is my cousin, so I requested to room with her and her friends I’ve heard so much about. I’m sorry if the room switching is an issue!” 

“Not at all! I’m just excited for another familiar face,” Bloom says. 

“Wait you two know each other?” Terra asks, confused. 

“I found Bloom while I was abroad on Earth last year. I told her of Alfea and helped her and Farah get in contact,” Flora says.

“She sensed the magic energy that came from the house fire. Without her help, I’m sure my family and I wouldn’t have made it. She used her magic to put the fire out. She came to me the next night about Alfea,” Bloom starts as she smiles at Terra, “without your cousin I’d never have come up with the whole Switzerland story.”

* * *

While Stella enjoyed her month without classes and exams, she couldn’t contain her excitement about being back on Alfea’s campus. Since the arrest of Silva, Stella finds it hard to trust the adults in her life - her mother included. She already holds resentment from her less than loving upbringing and this nagging need to be perfect, but she’s a smart girl and knows when her mother is lying. Or at least keeping something from her. 

Luna however did respect her daughter’s wishes in making sure Silva is in the most comfortable confinement Solaria can offer a prisoner. Even with his single room and two meals a day though, she can’t forgive or really understand what took place a month prior. 

She needs to be back with her friends, away from the palace and royal responsibilities. She doesn’t even mind sharing her once single room with the red-headed mystery she calls a friend. That’s why she’s surprised to hear a small voice apologize for the new sleeping arrangements. 

“Bloom, do you honestly think after last semester I don’t like you? I know I can be a bitch sometimes, but I consider you one of my dearest friends.” 

Blooms gasps and pauses her task of making her twin-sized bed. 

“You mean that?” Bloom smiles. 

“Cross my heart. I’m honestly sick of acting like this perfect princess for a kingdom that I don’t trust. I just feel so bad for how I treated people basically the last sixteen years.” Stella sighs and sits on her own bed. 

Bloom crosses the room and relaxes beside Stella, she pulls the tearing up Princess into her arms.

“Hey, you’re not the only one who doesn’t trust, well much of anything right now. The adults at least. I know with all my heart you girls in this suit I can trust with my life.” 

“I’m so glad you see that Bloom. There’s something strange happening in Magix, I don’t think last semester is over yet.”

“Neither do I. But no matter what comes of the rest of the year we have this. We’re the Winx girls,” Bloom says with a small smile.

“Winx?” Stella asks, confused.

“I noticed that our suit is called “The Winx” and figured it was a cute nickname,” Bloom laughs, “Lame I know, but it’s nice for a quick reference.” 

Stella laughs, “No, I love it actually. I’ve lived here two years now and have never noticed. It’s so much better than my middle school suit: The Buttercup.” 

Both girls laugh and smile at each other, excited about the bond they’re growing. 

“I’m so happy we’re friends now. I know with all our powers combined we can take on whatever comes this year,” Bloom says.

“I agree. I can’t apologize enough for being such a jealous bitch last semester. I never gave you girls a chance until it was almost too late.”

“It’s never too late Stell. I promise I can tell we’re all growing to be the best of friends. And you weren’t a jealous bitch, Stell. Things with Sky, they’re messy and I promise I’ll cut off anything romantic if it hurts you.”

Stella folds over in laughter and lightly holds Bloom’s shoulder for balance. 

“Bloom, Sky is very important to me. He was my childhood best friend and will always be someone I hold dear. He was a great escape from my hectic life in the castle and he understands me. I love him,” Stella begins and Bloom tries to hide the disappointment on her face, “But, over the course of the month and well honestly, much longer than that I accepted we’re toxic as a couple. He’s perfect for you Bloom, I promise there are no hard feelings. I’ll let you in on a little secret if you promise it doesn’t leave the suit.” 

“Of course Stell, you can trust me.”

“My mother assigned me a new squire. His name is Brandon and while we’ve only known each other a month I’m convinced he’s my soulmate. My mother can never find out if she knew I was hooking up with “the help” she’d have him sent to the prison, and Bloom I just love him so much.” Stella says.

“I promise Stella, I’ll do anything I can to help you keep this a secret. I’m so happy for you! Can we meet this prince charming?” Bloom asks, winking at Stella.

She laughs in relief, having finally shared her secret romance with someone other than Sky and her lover, “Yeah actually at dinner. Since he is my squire my mother is paying for him to attend Alfea as a specialist.”

“I can’t wait to meet him,” Bloom says with a smile as the girls fall into conversation fo fashion and their semester schedule. 

* * *

Terra and Flora have just finished turning their room into a makeshift greenhouse when the tanned skin fairy turns to her cousin and asks, “So how are things with that Dan boy you mentioned last semester?” 

Terra’s pale skin turns pink at the accusations, “It’s Dane, and honestly, I don’t know. Sometimes we’re friends and it’s great. I feel myself with him. He’s never made me feel self cautious, but other times I don’t think he’s aware of who I am. He’s cold and ignores me. He becomes all about Beatrix and the weird little poly-romance he has with Riven.” 

Flora shakes her head, “Boys are the worst, Have you tried talking to him?” 

“I plan to soon, I’m just gathering the confidence, you know? I never really know if I’m getting Dane, my good friend that I trust, or Dane, Beatrix’s lackey that’s blind to the world around him.”

“Don’t let a boy ruin your semester sweetie. The right one will come when it’s time,” Flora says as she pulls her cousin in for a hug. 

“Oh shush, your relationship is perfect. You and Helia are made for each other. How is she anyways? She wasn’t on Marigold for holiday,” Terra asks. Curious about Flora’s blue-haired girlfriend of four years. 

“Hells is great! She had an art scholarship in Espero over the break and won't be back on campus for another month. She does send her love though,” Flora says with a happy smile at the thought of her partner. 

* * *

Musa sits at her favorite coffee shop, a large oat latte in her hands. She’s half an hour early for her date with Sam, but move-in day is always hard on her. Everyone’s emotions are so heavy even her headphones don’t block out the noise. She had to escape the whiplash of anxiety, excitement, and fear. 

“Pixie, what are you doing so far away from home?” She hears a familiar voice call from across the table. She looks up and is greeted with Riven’s smirking face. Nerves take over her body as they usually do around him. Something she doesn’t understand because it isn’t her powers it’s like her body naturally reacts to this maroon haired boy. 

“One I’m a fairy, there’s a huge difference which you’d know if you bothered to go to class. Two, I needed away from campus. Move-in day is loud for me. Too many emotions everywhere.” 

He sits down and takes a long sip of his iced coffee. After sitting down the cup he looks into her blue eyes. 

“You’re scared. Why?” Musa asks. Not even needing her powers to see the fear clear in his lilac eyes. 

“I, I don’t know why I’m telling you this. I just feel- well it isn’t like I can hide much from a mind fairy. It’s Beatrix.” 

Musa stiffens at the name. She doesn’t trust the earth fairy. As far as she’s concerned Beatrix has the bloodshed during the war of the Burned Ones on her hands. 

“What about her. I’m not a relationship therapist Riven. I hardly know her and honestly, I don’t know much about you either,” Musa says. 

“No, there’s no relationship. I think she’s dangerous. I-I don’t know what’s going on. It’s like hours disappear when I’m with her. Not in a mushy way, but like an, I was asleep and have no clue what happened way,” Riven says, anxiety growing with each word, “and I know I’m a dick but I swear I would never help release blood ones.”

Musa reaches across the table and places a hand on Riven’s. She concentrates hard on calming feelings and transferring them to the confused boy across from her. 

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on and honestly I don’t trust your friend or girlfriend or whatever she is, but I do know you would never hurt your friends. I know Sky and Stella are your friends and of that, you’re my friend too. We’ll get to the bottom of what’s going on. Things aren’t right around here, I don’t think last semester is over yet.” 

Riven smiles at Musa’s small hand over his own larger one. He instantly feels the relief wash over him as her magic warms his anxious body.

“I’m sorry for dumping my shit on you, you’re just easy to talk to for a fairy,” Riven smirks at the glare Musa sends his way. He places his left hand on top of the hand that lays on his right, “Okay, you’re cool in general. Friends?”

“Friends.” She says with a smile as the front doorbell of the cafe dings. She hardly notices as she watches the anxiety flood from Riven’s face. He’s quite cute without the constant grimace. 

“Uh- Riven? I didn’t know you were joining our date,” Sam says with an awkward smile. Riven and Musa both quickly jerk their hands away like a child caught stealing a cookie before dinner. Both of their cheeks turn pink. 

_ ‘Why am I ashamed. I was only helping a friend?  _ Musa thinks to herself. 

“I was leaving. Good seeing you man,” Riven says as he stands, awkwardly slaps Sam on the back, and bolts out of the coffee shop. 

Sam looks at Musa quizzingly and raises an eyebrow. 

“He’s going through some personal stuff. I was practicing transferring emotions. I think I really managed to calm him down,” Musa says with a smile. 

“I bet you did,” Sam says as he sits across from his girlfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is basically a giant writing exercise for me. I am trying to expand on the new Fate series while combining elements of the original. I don’t have a beta and am a full-time grad student so please excuse any errors, I am mainly doing this to share a love for Winx and expand my creativity. I’m sure you noticed I am making minor as well as major changes to characters. For example, Helia in this will be a transitioning woman and Musa has a combination of mind powers and sound powers. She is my favorite character so please let me know if I stay in her POV too much in later chapters. 
> 
> I promise I plan to introduce Techna and Nabu eventually but any ideas on how to do so would be appreciated! Since I am following the second half of the first season for this first installment I really don’t know what to do with Aisha much less how to bring in Nabu so I am open to any suggestions!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, I’m sorry for such an info dump of a chapter and promise the action starts very soon!


End file.
